FIG. 1 shows a device, known from the prior art, for receiving one subassembly, in particular one furcation plug or one furcation adaptor, assigned to one optical fiber cable and for fastening the subassembly received on the device to a mounting, particularly to a wall of a distribution panel or distribution cabinet via the device. The device 10, shown in a side view in FIG. 1, comprises a bar-shaped basic body 11 with a topside 12 and with an underside 13. On the topside 12 of the basic body 11 there is positioned a guide element being designed as guide rail 14, which extends approximately parallel to the bar-shaped basic body 11 and onto which, to receive the subassembly assigned to the optical fiber cable, the respective subassembly can be pushed in such a way that, when the subassembly is pushed onto the guide rail 14, the guide rail 14 engages into a groove formed on the subassembly to be received. The subassembly to be received on the device 10 is pushed onto the guide rail 14 in the direction of the arrow 15. The arrow 15 therefore indicates the direction in which a subassembly to be received by the device 10 and assigned to an optical fiber cable is pushed onto the guide rail 14.
In the region of the underside 13 of the bar-shaped basic body 11, anchoring elements 16 and 17 are formed in the region of mutually opposite ends of the basic body 11.
At the rear end of the basic body 11, as seen in the push-on direction 15, the anchoring element 16 is formed on the underside 13 of the basic body 11. At the front end of the basic body 11, as seen in the push-on direction 15, the anchoring element 17 is formed on the underside 13 of the basic body 11. Via the two anchoring elements 16, 17 the device 10 is able to be introduced into recesses of a mounting, to which the device 10, together with the subassembly received by it and assigned to the optical fiber cable, is to be fastened.
According to FIG. 1, the anchoring element 17 positioned at the front end, as seen in the push-on direction 15, of the bar-shaped basic body 11 is designed as an integral part of a stop 18 of U-shaped cross section, this stop 18 being effective in the push-on direction 15 and therefore, in the push-on direction 15, forming a stop for a subassembly to be pushed onto the guide rail 14.
The device 10 as illustrated in FIG. 1 is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,330,629 B2.
Against this background, a novel device is provided allowing to increase the number of subassemblies which can be fastened to a mounting.